Confusión
by IssueRBK
Summary: Porque Neville nunca ha sido bueno en pociones y fue una pena que su caldero y lo que contenía saliera volando por los aires directo a las cabezas de los enemigos predilectos de Hogwarts, quienes comenzaron moliéndose a golpes en el suelo y terminaron devorándose a besos frente a toda la clase.
1. Poción

**Disclaimer:** Ya todos sabemos que Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero lo harían un poco menos doloroso si no me lo recordaran…

 **Summary:** Porque Neville nunca ha sido bueno en pociones y fue una pena que su caldero y lo que contenía saliera volando por los aires directo a las cabezas de los enemigos predilectos de Hogwarts, quienes comenzaron moliéndose a golpes en el suelo y terminaron devorándose a besos frente a toda la clase.

 **Notas de la autora:** Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "La Madriguera". Y soy nueva en pertenecer a un foro y más cumpliendo retos, pero espero no haberlo hecho tan mal. El prompt que escogí para esta historia es: pociones.

 _Sin más que decir, espero disfruten de mi primer Drabble Drarry._

* * *

 **Filtro** **de confusión**

Ingredientes:

-Coclearia  
-Ligústico  
-Tármica...

Un momento.

¿Qué es ligústico?

Neville observó con atención las plantas sobre la mesa, habían cinco tipos distintos y no tenía idea de a cuál se refería el libro. Herbología era una materia que disfrutaba y siempre prestaba atención, pero a veces creía que Snape escogía a propósito pociones que incluían plantas que la profesora Sprout aun no les enseñaba.

Bueno ¿Cuál era el siguiente? Tármica... ¿Eso siquiera era una planta?

—Profesor Snape—un alumno de último año de Slytherin se presentó en la puerta luciendo agitado—. Tiene que venir, es urgente.

El profesor entrecerró los ojos claramente fastidiado, sin embargo pareció recordar que no podía dejar de lado sus deberes como maestro y tampoco agredir verbalmente a los estudiantes.—Bien—dijo como toda respuesta y se giró a la clase—Regresaré antes de que suene el timbre, y cuando vuelva espero encontrar todo...—por alguna razón, Snape fijó su mirada en Neville—en óptimas condiciones—diciendo esto se marchó sacudiendo su capa en una salida dramática como solo él solía hacerlo.

Bien, eso le quitaba un peso de encima, ahora quizá sin la escudriñadora mirada de Snape podría...

—Cállate Malfoy.

—Yo solo trato de evitar que nos mates a todos ¿Cómo se te ocurre colocar primero la coclearia? ¿Qué no sabes la reacción que provoca con el ajenjo si no está el ligústico como intermediario?

Neville, lentamente, apartó su mano (que sostenía la coclearia) de la superficie del caldero.

—Y tú no deberías ser tan entrometido, ocúpate de tu poción y no molestes.

—Me sorprende que aun con tu amiga sangre sucia no seas capaz de hacer una poción decen...

— ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy!

Draco, quien estaba a solo dos puestos de Harry, sonrió petulante y dejó de lado sus cosas— ¿Y si no qué?

Para Neville todo fue en cámara lenta: Harry lanzándose encima de Draco y Hermione tratando de retener a Ron para que no se les uniera. Pronto los dos chicos estaban rodando por el suelo dándose golpes sin cesar y sin siquiera emplear una pizca de magia. Parecía que Harry iba ganando hasta que Malfoy movió bruscamente su rodilla para dejarlo sin aire.

— ¡Harry!—exclamó queriendo ayudar a su compañero de Gryffindor, pero en cuanto se dirigió al centro del salón para detenerlos, sintió como su pie se enredaba en su túnica y caía directo al piso; por eso, en un último intento de salvación, se agarró de su mesa pero no logró más que arrastrar el trozo de madera consigo, ocasionando que su caldero y lo que contenía saliera volando por los aires directo a las cabezas de los enemigos predilectos de Hogwarts.

Todos en el salón quedaron en silenció cuando el sonido del cobre resonando contra el piso fue lo único que se escuchó.

La clase entera estaba inmersa en el escenario: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy bañados en una sustancia tan traslúcida como el agua, ambos mirándose confundidos por varios segundos hasta que de a poco empezaron a acercar sus cabezas...

— ¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín!

Neville no supo quien había gritado, ni si el sonido seco que escuchó detrás suyo era de alguien que se golpeó al desmayarse, solo sabía que lo que estaban presenciando sus incrédulos ojos era la cosa más surrealista que podría ocurrir, aún en el mundo mágico.

Harry y Draco se estaban besando.

¡Por los calzones de la abuela! ¡Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se estaban besando!

¡Y por Morgana! ¿Eso que vio asomarse era una lengua?

— ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!—la estridente voz de Snape fue lo suficientemente atronadora como para que todos saliesen de su estado letárgico y comenzaran a gritar, silbar, e incluso a reír y llorar por los acontecimientos recientes.

— ¡POTTER! ¡MALFOY! ¡SEPÁRENCE!—gritó una vez más el maestro de pociones, sin embargo, ambos chicos parecían seguir envueltos en su propio mundo, un mundo lleno de besos con lengua y caricias que cada vez bajaban más y más...

— ¡Harry!—Ron se quiso acercar para dar fin a la horrible _"tortura"_ de su amigo, pero la penetrante mirada de Snape y el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase, lo detuvieron.

— ¡LA CLASE TERMINÓ! ¡TODOS, LÁRGUENSE!—gritó el profesor furioso, por lo que, queriendo evitar problemas, Neville fue uno de los primeros en salir.

Y dando un último vistazo a la pareja que parecía devorarse con más ímpetu que antes, se alejó por los pasillos pensando en lo curiosa que era la reacción de ajenjo con agua, aunque no estaba tan seguro haber colocado el ajenjo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño Drarry, personalmente me gustó escribir desde la perspectiva de Neville.

Gracias por leer y si gustan, dejar sus opiniones, yo soy feliz con cualquier cosilla.

Bye (^-^)y


	2. Inverosímil

—...y entonces por mi culpa Harry tuvo que besar a Malfoy. No recuerdo haberle puesto nada a mi caldero pero de seguro hice algo raro para que todo eso pasara ¿Tú qué opinas Trevor?—la rana que sostenía en sus manos solo emitió un ''croack'' en respuesta. —Sí, es verdad, después de todo cuando sucede una desgracia así siempre es mi culpa—Neville suspiró—Creo que Snape iba a castigar a Harry por eso, se le veía muy enfadado ¿Crees que deba hacer algo al respecto, Trevor?—la rana solo volvió a croar y una expresión decidida se formo en el rostro del muchacho. —Bien, eso haré.

Se levantó de su cama y abrió las cortinas que lo cubrían, ninguno de sus compañeros estaba en el dormitorio, la mayoría de Gryffindors se habían reunido en la sala común para hablar de lo que sucedió y Neville sospechaba que no era tan buena idea unírseles, no cuando la mirada furibunda de Ron lo persiguió en todo el trayecto desde las mazmorras hasta su actual habitación. Esperaba que Hermione sea capaz de controlarlo una vez que salga a tratar de solucionar las cosas.

Bajó por los escalones de piedra y en cuanto puso un pie en la sala común todas las miradas se enfocaron en él, quizás el que haya soltado un grito al casi resbalarse en el último escalón no le ayudó mucho a ser tan discreto como quería.

—Y-yo...no fue mi culpa—fue lo primero que dijo, ante esto Ron frunció el ceño y Hermione apretó los labios, el resto del grupo mantenían una cara que variaba entre el reproche y la burla.

—Cómo sea—soltó Ron y volvió su atención a sus tareas, el resto lo imitó y Neville pudo hacer que sus rodillas dejasen de temblar.

Un poco cabizbajo se dirigió a la salida y se encaminó directamente al aula de pociones, su objetivo era hablar con el profesor Snape y tratar de convencerlo de que la culpa no fue de Harry, si no de él y su inutilidad e incompetencia (como diría el maestro) en pociones.

Llegó frente a la puerta de roble y se detuvo un momento para auto convencerse de que podía hacerlo, por lo que, llenándose de la valentía característica de su casa, acercó su mano para empujar la puerta, pero solo la dejó hasta que, a través de una pequeña ranura, se lograba vislumbrar a dos figuras que él conocía muy bien. Y entonces escuchó:

—Maldito Potter, Snape jamás me ha hecho limpiar calderos, estará muy enojado por culpa de tu atrevimiento.

Harry, que estaba del lado contrario de la sala, bufó indignado y se giró hacia Malfoy—¿Disculpa? Si no mal recuerdo fuiste TÚ quien empezó todo.

Ahora fue turno del rubio de lucir enfadado—¿Ah sí? Si _yo_ no mal recuerdo fuiste TÚ quien se me acercó.

—Sí pero créeme que no tuve ninguna otra intención que quitarte la sonrisa de un golpe, nunca pensé que terminaríamos, bueno...

Neville detalló sorprendido como Harry bajaba la cabeza y volvía a su tarea de limpiar calderos, mientras que Draco tenía un acentuado rubor por el cuello y las orejas.

—Como sea, todo fue culpa del estúpido de Longbottom, solo una casa como Gryffindor puede aceptar tanta escorí...

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA MALFOY!—incluso Neville se sobresaltó al oír gritar así a Harry, quien lucía bastante alterado. Quizá ya por fin se había cansado de las niñerías del rubio y ese había sido el resultado.

Inesperadamente Draco solo miró desdeñoso a Potter y continuó con su trabajo susurrando cosas parecidas a: « ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Quién se cree qué es para decirme...?». Neville ya no estaba seguro de si debía estar allí, aparentemente Snape si los había castigado y para colmo había hecho que los dos terminasen juntos en el aula de pociones. Podía imaginarse la humillación y vergüenza que Harry estaría pasando en ese instante, si tan solo pudiese hacer algo para...

Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver como Harry paraba su labor de forma abrupta y giraba su cabeza lentamente hacia Draco. Por unos segundos casi temió por la integridad del rubio pero le bastó con recordar una de sus tantas tretas para olvidar ese sentimiento, más bien, ahora ansiaba que Harry entrase en acción y le diera su merecido a Malfoy, que seguía murmurando en voz baja y no parecía darse cuenta de que era fijamente observado por un furibundo Potter.

Duró por lo menos cinco minutos así: Harry mirando al rubio como si quisiera comérselo vivo y el susodicho totalmente ajeno a ello. Fue hasta que Harry finalmente se puso de pie y se dirigió a Malfoy, que Neville se planteó seriamente intervenir para que no haya ningún herido...o muerto.

— ¿Qué?—Malfoy había sentido la presencia de Harry pero no había elevado la vista del fondo de su caldero—Si piensas seguir culpándome te recomiendo que...—el rubio elevó la cabeza conectando sus ojos con los de Harry y palideció alarmantemente al ver la expresión del pelinegro, expresión que Neville no distinguía puesto que este estaba de espaldas a la puerta— ¿P-potter?

—Tú...Malfoy eres...tú— ¿Era él o la voz de Harry había sonado ronca? Suficiente, era verdad que el Slytherin se merecía un buen escarmiento por sus actitudes, pero tampoco permitiría que Harry llegase a ser culpado de asesinato. Asi que decidido a intervenir empujó un poco más la puerta y...

— ¡Mmph!—la sorpresa y el jadeo ahogado de Draco no fueron nada en comparación a la estupefacción y grito de Neville. Un grito lo suficientemente agudo como para que ni Harry ni Draco lo notasen, aunque sospechaba que aun con una vociferadora en la oreja de cada uno no hubiesen reaccionado (porque siendo realistas, ni él mismo lo hubiera hecho).

Y de pronto Neville se sintió en un bucle temporal, uno en el que Harry y Draco se besaban repititivamente; llegó a pensar que alguna divinidad lo había castigado de esa forma por haber sido el causante de que aquellos rivales terminaran en un beso que los marcaría de por vida, y ahora él presenciaría esa tragedia hasta el final de los tiempos.

Ambos estaban de pie, Harry tenía sujeto los puños de Draco para que este no pudiera hacer nada, sin embargo el rubio dejó de resistirse a los ¿tres, cuatro segundos? y envolvió sus brazos en la nuca del niño-que-vivió, quien en respuesta posó sus manos en las caderas del rubio-idiota-presumido y movió su cabeza en un ángulo el cual no permitía que sus narices interrumpieran el beso tan ¿apasionado?

Las manos de Harry estaban bajando de a poco y... ¡Que el poderoso Merlín lo ampare!¡¿Draco Malfoy había soltado un gemido?!

Esto debía ser obra de Voldemort, de seguro estaba en alguna parte escondido y controlaba a sus compañeros con un _imperius_ y lo hacía seguramente para desestabilizar la mente de Harry y así poder...

— ¡SEÑOR LONGBOTTOM!—Neville pegó tal salto que pudo haber sido la envidia y ejemplo a seguir de Trevor.

—P-p-profes-sor—estaba tan alterado y nervioso que las palabras se atropellaban en su boca y salían inteligibles.

— ¿Se puede saber...—el maestro de pociones ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para comenzar a susurrar amenazante—...qué hace fuera de los dormitorios después del toque de queda?

¿Toque de queda? ¡Pero él se había asegurado de salir una hora antes de eso! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo espiando a Malfoy y a Ha...?¡Maldición! ¡Malfoy y Harry seguían en el aula y estaban b-besándose! (que ni tu mente aceptara los hechos indicaba lo suficientemente grave e inverosímil que era la situación) ¡Si Snape los encontraba así...! Para no tener pesadillas evitó pensar en lo qué resultaría todo eso si así fuera.

—Y-yo profesor, esta-estaba...—disimuladamente dio un vistazo de reojo al salón de pociones y vio a Harry y a Draco que seguían...¿Limpiando los calderos?

—Señor Longbottom, me parece haber solicitado una explicación.

Pero Neville no pudo contestar a eso ni a nada más, pues enseguida entendió como de confundido se habría sentido aquel chico que se desmayó en la mañana después del beso de Harry y Draco, tanto, que lo más sensato que pudo hacer su cerebro por su propia salud mental, fue desconectarlo del mundo y volverlo todo negro.

Snape miró con una ceja enarcada como cuerpo de Neville caía inerte sobre el suelo, y curioso por tal reacción, se acercó a la puerta de su clase y la abrió de golpe encontrándose con Potter y Draco dándose las espaldas y limpiando calderos obedientemente.

Era un hecho, los estudiantes de Gryffindor cada vez salían más desquiciados.

* * *

Y aquí está la continuación, espero que haya sido igual de entretenida, la verdad planeaba dejarlo en un solo capítulo, pero al ver que les gustó no me resistí.

En fin, sugerencias, críticas y comentarios siempre son bien recibidos 3

¡Y Gracias por leer!


	3. No lo entiendo

No lo entendía.

Acostado y viendo firmemente el techo de la enfermería, Neville Longbottom seguía sin comprenderlo.

¿Por qué?

« _La primera vez fue por la poción_ » se dijo internamente, ya convencido de ello.

Pero... ¿Y la segunda?

Neville no podía decir que conocía a Harry tanto como lo harían Ron o Hermione, pero todos esos años compartiendo habitación debían servir de algo.  
Harry no era alguien temperamental, puede que a veces la presión a la que está sometido constantemente de vez en cuando lo sobrepase y se salga de control, y eso por supuesto que lo entendía. Lo que realmente lo tenía inquieto es que por lo general cuando la gente _explota_ , suele hacerlo a base de golpes y patadas, no de besos y caricias.

Él presenció el justo momento en el que Harry tuvo aquel brusco cambio de humor, estaba limpiando los calderos con residuos de pociones y de repente...

Neville se reincorporó tan rápido de la cama de la enfermería que un fuerte mareo salió a cobrar venganza por tan brusco movimiento; pero a pesar de aquello su cabeza solo tenía lugar para una revelación.

¡Estaba clarísimo!

Harry limpiaba un caldero que sabrá Merlín que habría estado conteniendo, luego reaccionó a lo que sea que estaba allí y como resultado se puso furibundo, quizá por no lograr retener los efectos de la poción que lo obligó a caminar hasta Draco y besarlo.

Ahora, que el rubio haya correspondido era otra cosa.

No hacía falta ser un Ravenclaw para darse cuenta de que Malfoy no puso ninguna resistencia al beso, quizá sí los primeros cuatro segundos, más por la sorpresa de ser besado que por el autor del mismo, pero eso no contaba si después iba a estar correspondiendo con mayor furor del que fue iniciado.

A diferencia de su situación con Harry, Draco era totalmente otra historia. Ese rubio no iba a su misma casa y mucho menos compartían el mismo dormitorio—gracias a Merlín—así que no tenía idea de qué pensar de él, siempre había sido alguien desagradable y molesto y no había visto más que gestos desdeñosos y presunción de su parte, por ello no podía decir cuáles eran las razones exactas por las que el Slytherin decidió seguir el beso infundado por nada más ni nada menos que su enemigo mortal.

Divagó unos minutos más en ello antes de volverse a acostar y concluir que tal vez la poción que afectó a Harry era contagiosa y tardaba cuatro segundos en ser transmitida antes de que la víctima empezara a comportarse de igual forma que su atacante.

Un escalofrío lo atravesó, solo esperaba que aquello no resultase como las historias de zombies que les contaba Dean.

Como sea, eso ya no era problema suyo.

Satisfecho consigo mismo y con su momentáneo desplante Ravenclaw, Neville se acomodó mejor en la cama de la enfermería y se dispuso a dormir con la mente más limpia y tranquila, ya sin ninguna espantosa imagen mental que lo perturbe...

Bueno... _casí._

 _*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Del otro lado del castillo, en los dormitorios de Gryffindor, un atormentado azabache con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, se cuestionó por centésima vez si en su vida pasada habría hecho algo tan malo como para que ahora lo pagase con castigos cada vez más... _inusuales_.

Y es que cada vez se convencía más de que el desastre que era su vida llegaría a tal punto de cataclismo, que un día despertaría y Voldemort estaría en su cocina preparándole el desayuno.

De acuerdo, quizás estuviera exagerando un poco, pero después de lo sucedido hoy día con Draco Malfoy en las mazmorras, hasta ver a Snape en tutú era posible.

Y ya que iba por ese rumbo, se dio el tiempo para pensar en qué mierda había pasado.

Primero había estado en clase de pociones y Draco encontró la forma de molestarlo como siempre, escuchó que este intentó insultar a su amiga con el ya conocido apelativo de "sangre sucia" pero antes de que lograra hacerlo se propuso plantarle su puño en su ''refinadísima'' cara de idiota.

Hasta ahí todo iba perfectamente bien.

Estaba concentrado en dejarlo sin boca para que ya no pueda ir por allí insultando a las personas, pero de repente escuchó un estruendo y sintió un líquido bañando su cara y la de Draco; a sus espaldas el sonido de un caldero rebotando contra el piso dio por finalizado el suceso.

Hasta ahí todo normal (tomando en cuenta el nivel de normalidad que poseía su vida).

Lo que le siguió a todo eso fue lo que no tenía lógica, razón existente, o producto divino para que haya sucedido como lo hizo.

Él admitía—aunque muy a regañadientes—que Draco era _soportable_ a la vista, había resuelto que las familias sangre pura poseían integrantes que por lo general eran atractivos, después de todo su padrino era un descendiente de esa calaña y era un claro ejemplo de ello, quizá todo se deba a los génes o lo que sea, el caso es que Malfoy a pesar de ser un idiota, bocón, fastidioso, cobarde, presumido, imbécil, odioso, ególatra, consentido, presuntuoso y malvado Slytherin...era apuesto.

Incluso solo pensándolo para sus adentros le produjo dolor de estómago, solo esperaba no vomitar, era lo último que le faltaba.

Él no era plenamente consciente de eso—porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo saber si quien le ha hecho la vida imposible era o no un buen partido—hasta que lo vio empapado por aquel líquido salido de la nada; fue casi como una revelación, su perfecto cabello se había removido y algunos mechones rubios se pegaban a su frente, la silueta de su rostro contrastaba aún más con la luz del lugar debido al reflejó del agua sobre su blanquecina piel, resaltando sus pómulos, nariz y barbilla, sus ojos se veían igual de cerca que otras veces en las que se habían enfrentado pero nunca resaltando tanto debido a sus pestañas húmedas que se juntaban entre sí para verse más pobladas y oscuras, dándole más intensidad a la mirada grisácea que ya no mostraba odio sino más bien embelesamiento,y luego, queriendo completar el mosaico brillante que formaba la estructura facial del rubio, dirigió su vista a sus labios.

Casi recordó como su conciencia y su razón se habían juntado pactando un mutuo acuerdo para escaparse lo más lejos posible de su cerebro, a un rincón tan profundo que ni su desesperado sentido común pudo hallarlas.

Bueno, gracias a eso ninguno de los tres estuvo presente cuando la curiosidad e instinto se hicieron cargo de su alborotada mente y lo obligaron a acercar su cabeza a la de Draco Malfoy.

¡Y juraría que el otro también se acercó!

Como sea, se había replanteado 479 veces la situación y en todas llegó al mismo resultado:

¡Maldita pócima del demonio!

Por su culpa después pasó una de las escenas más humillantes frente a su profesor más odiado.

 **Flashback**

 _Una firme mano lo sostuvo por las solapas de su túnica y lo separó de un shockeado Draco que parecía estar en proceso de recordar su propio nombre._

— _Creí haberles dicho que se separaran_ — _aquel susurro debió haber sido el más duro e intimidante que Snape soltó en su vida._

— _Y-yo no...¿Qué_?— _Harry no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, incluso se sentía mareado por haber sido puesto de pie tan rápido, solo sabía que sus manos y labios cosquilleaban con tanta potencia que creía poder liberar magia sin varita a través de ellos._

— _Más les vale tener una cuidadosa y elaborada explicación_ — _Snape intercalo su mirada entre el de gafas y su ahijado quien había perdido el sonrojo inicial y ahora presentaba una palidez fantasmal._

— _S-su ejem_ — _aún en el suelo_ , _Draco trató de recomponerse_ _—. El idiota de Longbottom debió realizar mal la poción que usted nos dejó que preparáramos y debió haber hecho algo para que terminara sobre nosotros y nosotros...emm—_ _y volvió el tono rojizo a sus mejillas._

— _¿Qué?_ — _Harry volvió la vista hacia el rubio y ni siquiera sabía si iba a reclamarle algo porque se olvidó de eso en cuanto posó sus irises verdes en la figura delgada del piso._

 _Snape pensó que por más extraño que resultase todo, era un hecho que su ahijado y Potter— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Potter!—habían estado juntando sus labios de forma bastante obscena y denigrante para un Slytherin. Por lo que, sin ninguna otra opción, recurrió a su clásica forma de vengarse_ — _En vista de que han osado profanar la tranquilidad de mis clases con actos tan...indecorosos, creo conveniente que reciban el castigo justo._

 _Harry y Draco seguían viéndose fijamente._

 _De acuerdo, tal vez en esta ocasión no solo sería Potter quien reciba su escarmiento._

— _¡Potter! ¡Malfoy!_

 _Ambos chicos dieron un respingo y dirigieron su mirada al rostro furioso de su profesor de pociones._

— _Por si no han escuchado, he dicho que recibirán un castigo_ — _los gestos de los jóvenes se deformaron en protesta pero no los dejó continuar_ —. _Después de clases los quiero aquí dispuestos a sacarle brillo a absolutamente todos los calderos ¿Escucharon?_ — _El rubio y el azabache asintieron desganados_ — _Bien, pueden retirarse_ — _con parsimonia observó cómo los dos recogían sus cosas y dejaban el salón, evitando mirarse y con clara tensión acumulada entre ellos, incluso más de la que normalmente cargan._

 _Curioso._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Y como si no hubiese tenido suficiente con lo que pasó en la mañana, el maestro iba y los volvía a juntar para que limpiaran calderos en la tarde, solos.

Harry llevó sus manos a su cara para tapar el creciente sonrojo en ella a pesar de que nadie lo estaba viendo, se debía a que, como consecuente del recuerdo anterior, ahora tenía en mente lo recientemente vivido en el aula de pociones. Había vuelto a besar a Draco-arrogante-Malfoy.

¿Qué estaba mal con él?

Entendía—aunque no muy bien—lo que sucedió esa mañana durante clases (Joder, durante TODA la clase) y que la poción debió hacerles algo para terminar como lo hicieron, pero ¿qué sucedió cuando durante su castigo se le dio por levantarse, ir hasta donde Malfoy y b-besarlo?

 **Flashback**

 _Lo único que tenía claro en esos momentos, es que despreciaba al rubio más que nada, encima le había culpado de ser quien inició todo, como si él hubiese querido posar sus labios en los de la asquerosa—y aun a su pesar atractiva—serpiente. Dedujo que a partir de eso empezó a acrecentar su enojo y la cosa empeoró cuando los murmullos del otro no cesaban, esa boca soltaba palabras que se arrastraban y formaban susurros que llegaban directamente a sus oídos, molestandolo al punto en que una corriente le recorría por la columna; queriendo que el rubio termine con eso, lo miró esperando que entendiera la indirecta y se callase, pero en su lugar y tras un minuto, volvió a sentir aquel cosquilleo en sus manos y boca, y sin saber por qué_ _recorrió_ _con_ _la_ _mirada el cuerpo de su_ _acompañante_ _, de arriba a_ _abajo_ _; desde su cabello platinado hasta su blancuzco cuello que se presentaba sin ninguna marca, sus hombros delgados pero aun así amplios le daban una idea de la forma que tendría su espalda, una forma varonil y estilizada que indicaba «hombre» en toda su figura hasta las caderas estrechas, y cuando estuvo a punto de recobrar la conciencia al caer en el término 'hombre',_ _ésta_ _nuevamente se volvió a ir cuando su ojos se perdieron en la espalda baja del menor de los Malfoy._

 _Adiós razón, sentido común y conciencia, que tengan un lindo viaje._

 _Y hola instinto ¿Me dices cada cuanto piensas tomar el control? ya sabes, para estar preparado._

 _En menos de lo que pensó ya estaba plantado frente_ _al_ _objeto causante de sus irracionalidades_ _._ — _¿Qué?_ —dijo _Draco concentrado en su_ _caldero_ _,_ _sin_ _siquiera mirarlo, eso lo molestó, quería tener esos ojos plateados puestos en su persona, solo en_ _él_ _,_ _tal y como fue la primera vez_ — _Si piensas seguir culpándome te recomiendo que..._ — _y por fin, sus ojos se conectaron, creando un escalofrío intenso en todo su cuerpo y aumentando el cosquilleo_ — _¿P-potter?_

 _Y no lo pudo evitar, tener de nuevo ese rostro tan cerca lo hacía querer volver a repasar su boca y lengua por los suaves, deliciosos y rosados labios, era tan desesperante tenerlos en frente y creer que no podría volver a tocarlos como ya lo hizo. Casi como tener una rana de chocolate en su mano y no poder comérsela después de una semana sin probar alimento._

— _Tú...Malfoy eres...tú_ — _jodido idiota que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad._

 _Más pronto de lo que creyó, sus sentidos volvieron a detectar la textura y el_ _sabor_ _de_ _esos_ _carnosos labios, además, desde algún punto de su cabeza algo le gritaba «prohibido» y quizá por ello le empezaba a invadir la excitación._

 _Deseaba más._

 _Sus manos_ _recorrieron_ _toda_ _la_ _espalda_ _del_ _rubio_ _de_ _forma_ _descendente_ _y éste a su vez jugó con su_ _cabello_ _removiéndolo_ _en_ _distintas_ _direcciones;_ _cuando_ _finalmente sus manos estuvieron sobre su aristocrático trasero, amplió sus palmas y apretó la piel oculta bajo el pantalón del uniforme,_ _provocando_ _que Draco soltase un gemido que rebasó las barreras del beso._

 _Estaba perdido._

 _Ya estaba_ _por_ _juntar sus caderas cuando todo fue cortado por una estridente voz que él conocía muy bien._

 _Draco y él se miraron con pánico y antes de razonar que demonios había pasado, se apartaron a toda velocidad y ocuparon sus respectivos puestos limpiando calderos, antes de que se escuchara un ruido sordo_ _y_ _que seguido de eso entrara Snape._

 **Fin del flashback**

Harry acabó de rememorar todo aquello y se sintió ligeramente sofocado, además, su ropa interior le incomodaba en...

¡¿Por qué carajos tenía una erección?!

 _*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Lejos de allí, en las oscuras mazmorras del castillo, se puede ver a un joven rubio rogándole a su padrino por un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños.

Y este por supuesto...se negó.

* * *

Hola! Aquí otro pequeño capítulo que surgió porque si xD como sabrán esto era tan solo un Drabble y no sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí, pero no me arrepiento.

Gracias por leer

Bye (^-^)y


	4. Mimbulus Mimbletonia

Aquella mañana llena de luz solar y ambiente cálido, Neville despertó sintiéndose el chico más desdichado de todo Hogwarts.

—Buenos días, _Longbottom_ —Una voz que arrastraba las palabras lo alertó, pronunciando su apellido con absoluta repugnancia, como si el solo hecho de ser dicho en voz alta causara algún tipo de infección—Escuché que te habías desmayado y te traje un pequeño regalo, ¿te gustan las plantas, no es así?

El rubio levantó en sus manos una maceta que portaba una _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ bastante gruesa.

—La puse a tu lado y la piqué por accidente. Lo digo por si te preguntabas por qué estas cubierto de _Stinksap_ *, a menos claro, que ya estés acostumbrado a despertar así— La sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro del Slytherin era casi como las que usualmente dedicaba a Harry, y eso por supuesto que le preocupó.

—Y mira—Malfoy hizo un movimiento con la varita y de un costado apareció Trevor levitando hacia otra cama, donde lo esperaba una maceta que contenía una planta con la apariencia de una cepa rugosa—, esa de ahí es una _Snargaluff_ ¿La conoces?

Neville palideció hasta casi ser de la misma tonalidad de Draco.

—Al parecer sí. —La mueca maliciosa fue remplazada por una mirada de profundo odio—Escucha, _Longbottom,_ creo que entenderás por qué me debes una, tú y tu estúpida poción...ya sabes lo que ocasionaron—era raro ver ese gesto de ira mezclado con un deje de vergüenza que ruborizó las pálidas mejillas—así que si no quieres que tu sapo termine siendo la cena de esa planta, más te vale responder a todas mis preguntas.

Neville asintió fervientemente y después se sintió petrificado. Y pensar que hace apenas ocho horas creía ya haberse librado de todo ese asunto que implicaba a Harry y a Malfoy en una misma oración.

— ¿Qué contenía esa pócima?—Draco soltó la pregunta con absoluta seriedad, como si estuviese en un interrogatorio con un acusado que está bajo los efectos del veritaserum.

—Y-yo creo que... asfódelo—El ingrediente lo dijo con una voz aguda y chillona, simplemente pronunciando lo primero que se le vino a la mente para salir rápido de esa situación, y porque parecía que su sapo levitaba cada vez más cerca de la _Snargaluff_.

El slytherin guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—Sí sabes de cuál pócima te estoy hablando ¿verdad? O eres tan incompetente como para estarme diciendo ingredientes de una poción cualquiera.

—S-sí; hablas de l-la poción que hizo q-que tú y Harr...

— ¡CÁLLATE!—Neville se encogió sobre sí mismo y pensó en que tanto Harry como Draco tenían la misma forma de reaccionar (dejando de lado el beso abrupto, porque es obvio que ni con toda la _poción besadora_ del mundo Draco se le acercaría...no es que quisiera tampoco).

—No lo digas—el rubio apretó los dientes. —Sí, esa.

Entre ellos se formó un tenso silencio que solo era roto por el "Croack" de Trevor.

—M-malfoy, mi sap...

—Entonces...— Lo interrumpió— una de las cosas que tenía esa... _pócima_ , era asfódelo —Neville solo afirmó con la cabeza—y me podrías decir ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HABÍA ASFÓLEDO EN EL FILTRO DE CONFUSIÓN?!

—Y-yo...

— ¡Malfoy!—los dos regresaron a ver a la persona que irrumpió en la enfermería— ¿Por qué estás...? ¿Neville?—Harry apenas y había reparado en su presencia, pues tenía sus ojos puestos en el príncipe de Slytherin— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El azabache lucía bastante confundido, después de todo ¿Qué podría querer Draco Malfoy de Neville Longbottom, el chico casi squib que estuvo a punto de arruinar su cordura al provocar un no-deseado beso con su enemigo más declarado?

—Eso no te incumbe, Potter.

—Si se trata de mis amigos, sí me incumbe, Malfoy.

—Claro, San Potter saliendo en defensa de los más desdichados ¿Y quién más desdichado que el idiota de Longbottom?

—Tú, por ejemplo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves...?—siseó enfadado.

Neville miraba a ambos chicos como si estuviera en un partido de tenis. Se sentía un poco más aliviado debido a que por la distracción de haber visto a Potter, Draco soltó a su sapo que se acercaba dando saltitos hasta su posición.

—Si estoy aquí es porque tengo cuentas pendientes con Longbottom.

— ¿Qué podrías tú querer con Neville? Espera...es por la pócima— Lo dicho fue una afirmación más que una pregunta.

— ¡Cállate! Por el motivo que sea, repito, no-es-de-tu-incumbencia.

— ¡No fue su culpa Malfoy! ¡Te aseguro que lo que Neville menos querría es desearme un mal tan grande como haberte besado!

Silencio.

Sosteniendo a Trevor en sus manos, Neville pasó saliva y sintió cómo la tensión se acrecentaba entre esos dos. Podía verlo en la forma en la que Harry apretaba sus puños llevando una de sus manos discretamente hacia su varita, y la manera en la que Malfoy entrecerraba los ojos con una mirada filosa y amenazante.

—Un mal tan grande ¿eh?—Draco se acercó a su rival hasta estar a tan solo un palmo de distancia—No parecía serlo cuando se te dio por besarme una segunda vez, ¿Por qué Potter? ¿Acaso te...gustó?—Neville dudaba haber escuchado bien lo último, pues el rubio disminuía su tono a medida que arrastraba las palabras.

Ambos contrincantes tenían su rostro a centímetros y estaban parados a tan solo unos metros de la cama de Neville, por lo que este podía ver claramente cómo se miraban a los ojos y mantenían sus cuerpos rígidos con expresiones neutras.

1, 2, 3 ¿4? Segundos bastaron para que la situación se tornara de cabeza y tomara un rumbo totalmente inesperado.

— ¡¿Eeeeeh?!

Nadie escuchó la exclamación sorprendida de Neville. Primero por el hechizo a medias de Harry quien gritó '' _Desmaius''_ pero fue cortado a media voz por la arrebatada acción de Draco de atraerlo por las solapas de su túnica hasta tener pegados los labios y comenzar una lucha un poco más _íntima._

Mientras tanto el hechizo—a pesar de no haber sido concluido—tuvo la suficiente energía como para salir despedido de la varita de Harry y llegar a velocidad no muy rápida a la cara de Neville.

Y bueno, Neville no presumía mucho sus buenos reflejos.

Todo se volvió oscuridad para el muchacho que unos segundos antes reposaba sobre la cómoda camilla y que ahora yacía inconsciente en el pulcro suelo de la enfermería.

Harry y Draco ignoraron este hecho y no menguaron la intensidad del beso. Sus bocas se saboreaban con hambre, parecían recién salidos de algún tipo de abstinencia y movían sus cuerpos contra el otro en total frenesí, de hecho, a penas y se mantenían en pie con sus forcejeos por mantener el control. Harry tenía sus manos en la cintura del Slytherin mientras que Draco había decidido que era oportuno recorrer con sus frías palmas el abdomen del elegido.

—Joder...

—Mierda.

Se separaron, en búsqueda de un poco de aire para seguir nuevamente con su arranque de pasión. Sin embargo, fueron los suficientemente cautos como para escuchar el cerrojo de una puerta y el característico crujido de esta al abrirse.

— ¿Señor Longbottom? Ya puede regresar a su... ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!— Poppy Pomfrey no podía jactarse de tener mañanas tranquilas en ese colegio, pero ciertamente le sorprendía el nivel al que llegaban los alumnos, cada día se superaban más y más.

El panorama era este: Harry Potter tratando de reincorporarse del suelo y cubierto con algún fluido que olía a diablos y con una _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ reposando en su túnica. La puerta de ingreso totalmente abierta por donde un destello rubio había desaparecido junto a una planta que parecía ser la _Snargaluff_ levitando tras de sí, y finalmente la cereza del pastel: Neville Longbottom era... ¿una rana?

Trevor empezó a croar repetitivamente, moviéndose inquieto entre las sábanas blancas, dando saltitos hasta estar casi a la orilla de la cama, desde donde se podía ver claramente a un chico pelinegro regado por el piso en una posición muy incómoda, además, claro, de que también tenía una sustancia verde regada por toda su ropa.

—Yo...ehm... ¿puedo explicarlo?—Harry maldijo a Malfoy y a todos sus antepasados por dejarlo en una situación tan revoltosa para después salir corriendo como la asquerosa serpiente cobarde que era.

Harry, alejando la _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ que trajo consigo al tropezar con una de las patas de la cama cuando Draco lo empujó, terminó de ponerse de pie e inconscientemente se lamio los labios, al mismo tiempo que sentía como algo lo molestaba en sus pantalones.

¡Maldición! Ya iban dos veces de lo mismo. Eso no podía ser normal, menos si era con el mismo infractor de la vez anterior, y mucho peor si el infractor era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy (por alguna razón no se le ocurrió ningún apelativo ofensivo que colocar en el medio).

—Espero que sea una buena explicación, Potter—Madame Pomfrey lucía molesta, no por nada era enfermera y no hacia su trabajo para que unos estudiantes descontrolados vinieran e hiciesen de la suyas dejando a su paciente en peor estado del que vino, no señor.

Harry se removió incómodo. ¿Explicación? Él no iba a dar ninguna explicación, al menos no en esas condiciones: con una creciente erección en su zona baja y apestando a jugo fétido. Joder, podría no ser tan patán como Draco pero también tenía su reticencia a la humillación, por lo que, siguiendo el ejemplo de su némesis (y se negaba a llamarlo de otra forma) escapó por la puerta de la enfermería y se perdió no sin antes balbucear:

— ¡Fue culpa de Malfoy!— Bueno, no podía permitir que toda la confusa coyuntura decayera sobre él, además, no por nada iba a ser seleccionado para Slytherin en su primer año.

La medimaga resopló indignada y se fue directo a buscar a los dos jefes de casa de esos irrespetuosos alumnos. Se aseguraría de que tanto Malfoy como Potter recibieran una gran reprimenda, y si se encontraba primero con el director de Hogwarts ¡Mucho mejor!

La mujer se alejó dando tumbos contra el piso y Trevor solamente miró desde su posición las deplorables condiciones en las que se encontraba su dueño, soltando por último un ''Croack'' que resonó por toda la vacía habitación.

* * *

*Stinksap es un líquido no tóxico y se describe como de color verde oscuro y con olor a "estiércol rancio"

Bueno, aquí está la continuación, al parecer a algunos les ha gustado bastante y espero que este capítulo no lo haya arruinado xD

Es un poco corto, pero como decidí escribir uno capítulos más, el siguiente lo recompensará, ya que tratará del castigo que recibirán Harry y Draco...ya sé, ya sé, _un clásico_ xd

Y como siempre...sus opiniones son mi gasolina 3(?

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Castigo

— ¡Tienes que hacer algo, Albus!—la mendimaga, plantada frente al escritorio del director, miraba con firmeza el envejecido rostro del mago. Parados a la espera de un dictamen, estaban McGonagall y Snape, a unos cuantos pasos por detrás de la furiosa mujer quien se había decidido en llamar a todos a fin de cuentas, según ella, la repetitividad de los mismos hechos lo ameritaban.

—Si me permite, profesor Dumbledore, el joven Malfoy ya se ha visto en varias riñas con el señor Potter y sus amigos, creo que lo mejor...

—Espero no olvide, profesora McGonagall—interrumpió Snape con su voz siseante—que Malfoy ha constituido riñas considerablemente menos inadecuadas a las que generalmente el señor Potter tiende a inmiscuirse.

—Sí, pero no por eso...

—Profesores—dijo Albus evitando un posible conflicto. Se volvió hacia Madame Pomfrey y la miró por sobre los lentes—¿Qué es exactamente lo que sugieres, Poppy?

La mujer infló el pecho—He tratado con muchos alumnos conflictivos a lo largo de mi carrera, Albus, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, y sinceramente estoy cansada de que no se haga nada por retenerlos. No me dejaste emplearlo con Fred y George Weasley pero creo que estos chicos están ligados por la misma rama, aunque lo que ocasione los problemas no sea su confraternización sino todo lo contrario.

Snape y McGonagall los miraron suspicaces, estaba claro que un hueco de información se hallaba en medio de todo eso.

Albus asintió—Sería lo más sensato.

Pomfrey sonrió.

—Sin embargo...—la sonrisa desapareció—considero que lo más adecuado es intentar antes con un método un poco menos complejo que el que sugieres, Poppy, después de todo no creo necesario que uno de los dos tenga que desaparecer relativamente para que puedan controlarse.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Albus? ¿Desaparecer? ¿Estás dispuesto a desaparecer a uno de nuestros estudiantes?—Minerva miraba perpleja la discusión entre la medimaga y el mago.

—Por supuesto que no, al menos no como tal—aclaró—Sería tan solo desaparecer la existencia del uno para el otro.

La mujer parpadeó— ¿La existencia del uno...para el otro?

Snape afiló la mirada y la enfocó en el hombre tras el escritorio— ¿Se refiere a una poción selectiva?

—Precisamente—dijo Madame Pomfrey—la poción selectiva complementará a la poción de desaparición y ambos estudiantes detendrán su infantil comportamiento.

—No creo que...

—No te preocupes, Minerva, no sé hará uso de la poción—Albus miró sugestivamente a la mendimaga que solo resopló disgustada—al menos no si las cosas salen acorde a lo que esperamos.

—Pero... ¿Qué es lo que haremos?—McGonagall lucía confundida.

—Bueno, profesores, la convivencia es difícil de forjar, y en ciertas situaciones se es necesario un impulso mayor—Dumbledore acomodó sus lentes de media luna y miró a los tres adultos—y en esta ocasión puede sernos útil un _Simul._

Snape frunció el ceño, McGonagall lo miró sorprendida y Madame Pomfrey lucía indignada.

— ¿Qué? Profesor Dumbledore, los chicos no se toleran, sus peleas son el motivo de mi visita ¿De verdad piensa que juntarlos a la fuerza dará resultado?—la sonrisa del director fue toda su respuesta y la mendimaga salió del despacho a grandes pasos.

—Les confío la tarea de informar el castigo y emplear el encantamiento en ambos estudiantes. Minerva, Severus—dijo tranquilamente mirando con una sonrisa a ambos profesores y tomando un dulce del recipiente sobre su escritorio.

—No creo...—quiso protestar el maestro de pociones.

—Oh, es un caramelo con sabor a gaseosa—interrumpió.

—Albus...—intentó la única mujer en la habitación.

— ¿Desean uno?—volvió a cortar señalando la envoltura que sostenía con sus arrugados dedos.

Después de eso a los profesores les quedó claro que no había lugar para un ''no''.

Gryffindors y Slytherins compartían la clase de pociones. A ninguno le agradaba la idea pero no es como si pudieran cambiar la decisión de los maestros. Por lo general los miembros de la casa de Godric se veían en desventaja, el profesor Snape siempre favorecía a las serpientes además de recalcar con demasiada efusividad todo lo que un estudiante de Gryffindor hacía mal.

Neville además de vivir todo eso, se había ganado el desprecio del maestro debido a su torpeza, y aunque era blanco de muchas humillaciones, sabía que no todo iba tan mal, pues conocía el odio del profesor y este mayormente estaba dirigido a un solo estudiante: Harry. Y aunque no suene digno de un Gryffindor decirlo, le alegraba no ser quien recibiera ese odio y que ese sea el-niño-que-vivió, así de paso, distrae la atención de Snape y él podía estar menos tenso para hacer la poción.

O así era hace un par de días, ahora, ya no solo era Harry la fuente de su odio, de hecho, Harry parecía ser ya solo una costumbre de trato injusto, con quien realmente Snape parecía estar fuera de sus cabales era con...

— ¡LONGBOTTOM! ¡DEJÉ DE SER UN INÚTIL Y CORTE RÁPIDO ESOS HONGOS!—gritó aun cuando nadie tomaba siquiera el cuchillo.

A esas alturas ya todos entendían por qué Snape era el boggart de Neville.

El chico tuvo ganas de llorar, estaba atrasado con la poción y mucho menos llegaba al paso en el que tenía que cortar los hongos.

— ¿No me escuchó?—dijo bajando considerablemente la voz, lo cual, contrario a lo que se espera, representaba un mayor temor. Snape hizo ademán de cercarse y Neville cortó los hongos como si su vida dependiera de esa acción.

— ¡Ay!—gritó, ya que como era de esperarse, no salió ileso.

Antes de que nadie diga nada la sangre comenzó a caer a chorros de su dedo y una voz femenina retumbó contra las paredes de la fría mazmorra.

— ¡Dios mío!—bramó la profesora McGonagall entrando al aula sin pedir permiso y acercándose a Neville— ¡Debe tener más cuidado, señor Longbottom!—le regañó tomando su mano y examinando su herida—Es profunda. Diríjase inmediatamente a la enfermería, sin manchar el piso—dijo y al chico no le faltó más que eso para salir corriendo como si lo persiguiera Fluffy.

— ¿A qué se debe su _agradable_ visita, profesora?—habló Snape con el sarcasmo impreso.

McGonagall se enderezó correctamente—Vine para solicitar la presencia de los señores Potter y Malfoy, más tarde tendré un asunto importante que atender y no podré hacerme cargo de...—se detuvo y apretó los labios.

—Comprendo—artículo Snape entre gruñidos—Potter, Malfoy—llamó realizando un movimiento con la cabeza en dirección a McGonagall. Ambos chicos entendieron y se pararon de sus puestos para caminar hacia la puerta no sin cierta reticencia.

—Profesor Snape—la mujer se paró en el lumbral siguiendo a los estudiantes y lo miró enarcando una ceja en advertencia.

Snape gruñó de nuevo, a estas alturas pareciendo expresar algo en lenguaje Troll, y se giró hacía los estudiantes—Si no regreso, espero ver la poción de todos, terminada y sobre mi escritorio.

Dicho esto salió tras McGonagall y en cuanto desapareció de su campo visual, empezaron los murmullos en el aula.

— ¿Que creen que pase?

—Creo que los van a castigar.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Se besaron en pleno salón!

—Eso no fue a propósito.

Hermione y Ron escuchaban todo con muecas de disgusto plasmadas en su cara.

—Hermione—llamó el pelirrojo y la chica lo miró— ¿Tú sabes por qué se llevaron a Harry?

—No, Ron _._ Y no creo que sea por... _eso._

—Yo tampoco—secundó negando con la cabeza.

Solo esperaban que en lo que sea que estese envuelto su amigo, no sea tan grave.

...

— ¿Qué?

—...sus acciones nos ha orillado a esta solución y el profesor Dumbledore así lo cree correcto. Aunque debo admitir que guardo mis opiniones al respecto.

— ¿Qué?

—No es un encantamiento muy potente, tan solo los obligará a confraternizar ciertas horas del día: en la mañana, la tarde y la noche.

— ¿Qué?

McGonagall suspiró—El hechizo se activará cada cinco horas, en las noches serán nueve. Deberán estar juntos por lo menos treinta minutos para que pasen los efectos, después, podrán continuar separados.

— ¿Qu...

— ¡Señores, por favor!—terminó de perder la paciencia la jefa de casa de los leones.

Ambos dejaron de repetir al unísono la misma pregunta que venían haciendo desde el inicio.

Snape resistió el impulso de girar los ojos y se plantó firme frente a los estudiantes de cada casa—Esto es consecuencia de su comportamiento infantil y será su castigo por lo que no tienen derecho a reclamar nada. Ahora, si no les importa seguir desperdiciando mi tiempo...—miró a McGonagall quien asintió levantando su varita—será mejor que terminemos con esto de una vez.

— _Simul_ —exclamó la profesora McGonagall con un movimiento de varita bastante complejo, y Harry al igual que Draco, sintieron como si amarraran algo en torno a su abdomen y luego se derritiera dejando una sensación húmeda—listo—concluyó.

—Empezarán desde ahora, recuerden, son treinta minutos requeridos, si cumplen con lo estipulado no sentirán los efectos y si son tan cabezas duras para evitar cumplir con el castigo...—Snape hizo una pausa y los miró a ambos con aire adusto—aténganse a las consecuencias.

Los jefes de las distintas casas partieron en dirección a sus aulas de clase dejando a los dos estudiantes en el mismo pasillo sin tener muy en claro de qué demonios iba dicho castigo.

—Prefiero sacar intestinos de ranas cornudas—habló Harry lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por su acompañante.

—Esto es una estupidez, me largo—Draco ni siquiera se molestó en reclamar a Harry por su comentario, simplemente se giró encaminándose al aula de pociones.

A la vuelta de una esquina de aquel largo pasillo estaba Neville ocultó tras una armadura. Había escuchado parte de la conversación gracias a que no recordaba el recorrido que tenía que hacer hacia la enfermería, y ahora era consciente del exuberante castigo que le habían colocado a Harry ¿Castigos a base de hechizos? y aún más extraño ¿hechizos para ''convivir''? Justo cuando creyó que ya terminó de ver de forma extraña a Harry y a Malfoy estando en un mismo salón, llegaban los profesores y hacían algo como esto. Aunque bueno, le pareció escuchar que el director Dumbledore estaba involucrado así que la rareza del asunto no era tan de extrañar.

Sin embargo no logró comprender correctamente la funcionalidad del hechizo, pero por la forma en la que Harry se había quedado parado en medio del pasillo con una mano en el estómago y con Draco unos metros más atrás imitando su acción, se daba una idea.

Esta nueva forma de castigo no será un dolor de estómago solo para Harry o Malfoy, eso era seguro.

* * *

Hello

Tardé un poco pero por fin publiqué xD

Agradezco mucho que les esté gustando la historia, pero no planeaba hacerla muy larga (De hecho era solo un Drabble xd) por lo que decidí darles un lindo final en 2 capítulos más. Solo porque me gusta el número 7...

Espero les haya gustado aunque no tenga mucha interacción entre Harry y Draco, pero es necesario para entender los otros dos capítulos donde habrá más acción 7u7

Comentarios, opiniones, quejas, maldiciones, zapato, son mi inspiración 3

Gracias por leer!


	6. Gran comedor

Los pasillos eran tan silenciosos a esas horas, que apenas y se escuchaba el movimiento de los estudiantes dentro de sus aulas.

— ¿Cuánto falta?

Harry conjuró un _tempus_ —Diez minutos.

Y volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Después de que los directores de ambas casas los dejasen a su suerte y ellos intentaran alejarse, entendieron hasta qué punto llegaba el hechizo. Aquel _simul_ les causó un vacío tan agudo en el estómago, que con el orgullo por los suelos casi tuvieron que arrastrarse para estar cerca y apoyarse en la pared del pasillo uno al lado del otro.

Ese vacío, sin embargo, era casi como una necesidad, como sentir hambre, te afectaba física y mentalmente. Estaba impresa la codependencia que ahora los acompañaba. Por un tenebroso momento la mente de Harry y de Draco se llenó totalmente del otro, y la sensación que los embargó fue tal como ver una gaseosa en medio del desierto, con la urgencia de ir hasta ella para tomarla.

Ninguno decía nada desde que los síntomas menguaron de a poco, pero estaban tan cerca que sus túnicas se rosaban, y así quisieran no podían alejarse, porque aunque no lo admitieran ni a punta de hechizos, estar así: juntos, se sentía _bien._

— ¿Qué harás dentro de cinco horas?—preguntó el de lentes recordando las indicaciones que le habían dado.

—Slytherin tenía práctica de quidditch.

—Entonces no era nada importante.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y mantuvo sus ojos grises en contacto con los irises verdes—Será mejor que cierres la boca, Potter, esta estupidez es culpa tuya y me quitará tiempo importante.

— ¿Crees que eres el único con cosas que hacer? Existe una vida que no gira en torno tuyo, Malfoy. Y esto no habría pasado si hubieses dejado en paz a Neville.

—No, ESTO no hubiera pasado si no fueras un maldito entrometido.

Ninguno lo dijo, pero por sus rostros tenuemente coloreados se entendía que habían recordado el resto ''de accidentes'' que transcurrieron después del bendito día en el salón.

— ¿Por qué me besaste?—soltó Harry impulsivamente, sin detenerse a pensar y con el mero instinto a flote. Ni siquiera planeaba decirlo en voz alta por lo incómodo y tenso que sería su próximo encuentro, pero existían veces en las que su cuerpo podía más que él y su cerebro dejaba de hacerle caso a su conciencia.

— ¿No te parece que yo debería ser el que haga esa pregunta?—el rubio lo miró enarcando una ceja. Ambos se retaban con la mirada porque de adoptar otra actitud, esta sería por demás ridícula ¿Cómo hablar de algo como _eso_ de manera tranquila? ¿En qué otra forma se podía preguntar el porqué de los besos el uno al otro? ¿Mediante una plática decente? Pues no parecía lo más lógico, al menos no para ellos.

Cuando Harry volvió a abrir la boca, las campanas del cambio de hora retumbaron y pronto se empezaron a abrir las puertas de las aulas dejando pasar a gran cantidad de estudiantes. Con eso ambos dieron su encuentro por terminado y se separaron con cuidado comprobando que no volvían a sentir ninguna especie de necesidad al estar lejos.

Curioso, la sentían, pero se suponía que los efectos ya habrían pasado.

— ¿Cómo que hoy no estarás? Si sabes que el próximo partido es contra Gryffindor ¿No?—Marcus Flint ahora lo miraba como si hubiese cometido un delito grave incluso para ellos.

—Sí, lo sé—Draco rodó los ojos—Tengo...asuntos que atender.

— ¿Más importantes que el quidditch? ¿Qué asuntos serían esos?

Apretó los labios—No es de tu incumbencia—se dio media vuelta ignorando los llamados de Marcus, él había cumplido con decírselo para que después no esté mandando a todo Sytherin en su búsqueda, lo que menos quería era que sus amigos lo encontraran con Potter ''Pasando el rato''.

Como odiaba ese estúpido castigo ¿Qué pretendían conseguir? No dudaba que fuera torturante pero también le era incómodo. Además...¡¿Quién se creía Potter para sacar _el_ _tema_ como si nada?! ¿Qué esperaba que le respondiera? cuando ni él mismo sabía qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

Nada, quizás no pasaba nada y ese era justamente el problema.

Ya casi habían pasado cinco horas desde que se separaron, y temía realmente volver a sentir esos síntomas tan raros, eran demasiado sensoriales, mente y cuerpo se enfrascaban en una sola persona (Para su desgracia: Potter) y no era nada agradable sentir algo como eso.

Tras cinco minutos rondando por los pasillos sin resultados, se quiso golpear por no haber quedado con Potter en un lugar concreto ¿Dónde podría encontrarlo? ¿El idiota se habría olvidado del _simul_ y estaría en su sala común? ¿Habría escapado? ¿Un _accio Potter_ funcionaría?

Bajaba por las escaleras apresuradamente, en su mente no podía formar otro pensamiento que no tenga que ver con Potter, claro indicio de que los síntomas comenzaban ¿Hasta qué punto llegarían?

No quería descubrirlo.

Llegó un momento en el que se planteó llamarle a gritos por el pasillo, pero todo el mundo sabría que iban a encontrarse y él no quería eso ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Una lechuza bastaría?

Picor en sus manos, pesadez en su estómago, recuerdos vagos...

 _Su sonrisa a lo lejos._

 _Su entrecejo fruncido._

 _Su forma de volar._

 _Su forma de besar._

Mierda _._

— ¡Malfoy! ¡¿Malfoy dónde estás maldita sea?!

Contrario al Sytherin, a Harry no le importaba gritar a todo pulmón el nombre de su enemigo por las mazmorras, donde creía tener posibilidad de encontrarlo.  
Y no es como si le pudieran exigir un poco de autocontrol siquiera, no cuando su cabeza, obstruida por cabello platinado y ojos grises, parecía pedir solo una cosa en ese momento.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Draco! ¿Dónde estás?

Se sentía desesperado, era consciente de que los síntomas estaban iniciando y solo quería menguarlos un poco.  
Si el hambre pasaba con un poco de comida, su ansiedad pasaría con un poco de Draco.

¡Si es que supiera dónde está!

Lo único que lo consolaba es que el rubio estaría sintiendo lo mismo que él en ese momento ¿Por qué no acordaron un lugar? Ya lo buscó hasta en el campo de quidditch, y fue allí justamente que se dio cuenta de que los síntomas iniciaban; cuando sintió una clara desilusión por no poder verlo volar.

Draco volaba bien, o se veía bien al volar, su cabello brillaba con el sol y su túnica de quidditch se amoldaba a su cuerpo...

No.

¡No!

Se supone que el hechizo creaba una co-dependencia, de acuerdo, pero que estese pensando de esa forma era ridículo.

— ¡Potter! ¡¿Dónde mier...

Fue cuestión de escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas, acercándose a gran velocidad, para que su cuerpo reaccionara por sí solo.  
No supo si fue Draco o él quien corrió al encuentro, quizás fueron los dos, lo que sí sabía era que no estaba en sus planes el beso que ahora mismo se estaban dando...

En el pasillo.

Justo en medio de las puertas de roble.

Frente al gran comedor.

Y frente a todo el colegio...

Harry y Draco, muy sumidos en su tarea de apaciguar la necesidad en sus cuerpos, no prestaban atención a las quijadas caídas y a los ojos abiertos. Pero el resto de estudiantes, incluido Neville que hacia ademanes con sus manos mientras abría y cerraba su boca llena de puré de papa, escucharon claramente a McGonagall, Snape y hasta a Madame Pomfrey, gritar molestos:

— ¡Albus!

* * *

Como que tardé un poco xd

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, solo falta un capítulo más :3 (que, esperemos, no tarde en llegar xd)

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Un año inolvidable

—Es que no había ninguna necesidad, Albus. Sigo sin saber qué querías lograr con esto, los pobres chicos ahora estarán confundidos por...

—Minerva—le cortó el discurso amablemente con un leve movimiento de cabeza—Tu y yo sabemos que la codependencia del hechizo era para forzarlos a convivir, no para obtener estos resultados tan...imprevisibles.

—El impulso es demasiado para un par de chicos hormonales, y tú eras consciente de eso, Dumbledore—Severus estaba en pie de brazos cruzados y con ojos acusadores puestos en el gesto despreocupado del viejo mago.

—En parte, sí. Pero no toda la culpa recae en mí, ya antes se ha visto una situación similar, ¿O me equivoco, Severus?—dijo mirando a Snape por encima de sus lentes de media luna.

— ¿Una situación similar? ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...?—McGonagall observaba de hito en hito a los dos hombres que parecían hablar su propio idioma a través de miradas penetrantes.

Snape gruñó al verse en la obligación de explicar pero—para su alivio—fue Albus quien intervino.

—Bueno, Minerva, resulta que nuestro profesor de pociones ya ha presenciado con anterioridad una situación similar a la que vimos en el gran comedor.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Si no mal entiendo, me parece que aquello fue ocasionado por una poción defectuosa ¿No es así, profesor?

El hombre solamente arrugó el gesto sin dar ninguna señal de querer brindar una respuesta, porque para empezar ni él mismo tenía claro qué fue lo que sucedió en esos cortos instantes en los que abandonó el aula.

Neville, desde una de las tantas camas con sábanas blancas, miraba con ojos desorbitados todo el intercambio de palabras que los maestros y el director mantenían en plena enfermería.

En el otro lado, cubriéndose las caras o estrujando la fina tela con sus manos, estaban Harry y Draco más rojos que la navidad, cada uno fundido en su propia miseria y vergüenza.

Los tres estaban en la enfermería por diversas razones; Harry y Draco, después de un MUY apasionado, detallista Y EXPLÍCITO (vaya que sí) beso, no habían soportado los estragos que el _simul_ les dejó en su cuerpo durante ese tiempo en el que pasaron alejados el uno del otro una vez que ya se activaron los efectos, y terminaron rindiéndose ante la inconciencia en medio de las puertas que daban paso al gran comedor, cayendo uno sobre otro en una posición bastante comprometedora por si faltaba más.

Y él...bueno, al final el puré de papa que había estado consumiendo cuando la sorpresa lo arribó, terminó por irse de paseo al conducto equivocado de su garganta, casi asfixiándolo y a punto de provocarle la muerte más patética que el mundo mágico recordaría jamás.

Pero no pasó, así que aún tenía la oportunidad de morir de una forma un poco más digna que con puré de papa.

—No entiendo, ¿Quieren decir que el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy ya habían...hecho _''eso''_ con anterioridad?—seguramente la intención de la maestra no había sido cargar la frase con doble sentido, sino más bien todo lo contrario, pero todos los allí presentes lamentaron la estrepitosa insinuación porque había salido espantosa.

Y para rematar todo, como ya era costumbre cuando se trataba de esos dos, Madame Pomfrey entró soltando la bandeja que contenía poción revitalizante cuando escuchó lo dicho por McGonagall, tomándolo en todo el mal sentido posible, o eso parecía puesto que su rostro se coloreó hasta límites insospechados.

—P-pero son muy jóvenes—y por supuesto, no faltó la frase bochornosa.

—Ay Dios—Harry volvió a cubrirse la cara más que roja con sus manos, mientras en la cama de su lado derecho Draco susurraba un «Merlín» palideciendo y atrayendo las sabanas un poco más hacia su (aun virginal) cuerpo.

Neville sintió la necesidad de ayudar a su compañero de casa, y como buen Gryffindor, se atrevió a alzar la voz dejándose oír tanto por los maestros como por los chicos—N-no es eso señora Pomfrey, la profesora McGonagall se refería a lo que hicieron Harry y Malfoy en la clase pasada de pociones. Ellos...emm, no podían separarse y el profesor Snape tuvo que hacerlo.

Guardaron un tenso silencio y ni Neville ni el resto se esperaron que la mente ofuscada de la medimaga se haya trasladado a la zona triple x de ciertos animales, en cuyos casos al momento de la copulación _algo_ les impedía alejarse.

— ¡Oh por Merlín! ¿No resultaron lastimados?

Todos adoptaron una cara de: _¿Qué pasó aquí?_ y cuando por fin entendieron empezaron a tener diversas reacciones: Dumbledore meneaba la cabeza divertido, McGonagall lucia alarmada y con coloración rojiza sobre sus pómulos, Snape no tenía otra expresión más que de asco y Harry y Draco miraban incrédulos a todos los presentes, pareciendo maquinas descompuestas que solo movían la cabeza en diversas direcciones.

Neville por su parte no había entendido a qué se refería, por lo que solamente continuó hablando—Eh, no, ninguno resultó herido, creo, aunque antes de que _eso_ pasara estaban rodando por el suelo y Malfoy dejó sin aire a Harry.

— ¡Oh por todos los...! ¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!—Draco explotó ya harto de los dobles sentidos y de su orgullo siendo pisoteado por los suelos mientras lo humillaban emparejándolo con Potter de _esa_ forma.

—Cálmate Malfoy, te recuerdo que tú no eres el único al que joden-—Harry también intervino, y tarde se dio cuenta que sus palabras no hacían más que empeorar todo—Mierda.

Draco miraba estupefacto al moreno sin poder creer tanta estupidez vivida en un momento tan corto, todos allí eran absurdos por creer o siquiera considerar toda esa sarta de sandeces en su depravada imaginación.

No que él mismo se lo estuviera imaginando, claro.

Lo que siguió después de eso fue un llamado de atención de parte de la señora Pomfrey sobre la salud sexual mágica y la juventud precoz de hoy en día, una charla a la cual todos prestaron suma atención sin atreverse a interrumpir la pasión con la que la medimaga explicaba todo aquello.

Neville seguía sin saber qué los llevó hasta ese punto, y no estaba seguro de querer guardar en su mente la forma ''correcta'' en la que un hombre y otro debían de estar juntos si lo hacían.

Necesitaría toneladas de poción para dormir sin sueños esa noche.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A la doce en punto, Harry y Draco salían de la enfermería como si fuesen más muñecos de trapo que humanos.

—Y espero no olviden todo lo que les dije. Recuerden: protección—Poppy Pomfrey, sintiéndose bien por haber instruido de aquella forma a aquel par de chicos, cerró la puerta de la enfermería y desapareció de su vista.

El rubio y el moreno se quedaron plantados unos segundos hasta que, en perfecta sincronización, empezaron su marcha por el pasillo.

La noche se colaba por las ventanas y el frio nocturno que se esparcía por todo el castillo no parecía ser suficiente para hacerlos reaccionar.

Neville había huido antes que ellos, manifestando que debía ayudar a la profesora Sprout con un par de coclearias y ligústicos en el invernadero, y salió despavorido para seguramente jamás volver.

Mientras, a ellos dos les había tocado quedarse y aprender hasta lo que no querían.

— ¿Sabes Potter? No sé qué mierda es lo que acaba de pasar, pero sí debo decir que creo nunca olvidar este año, y no lo tomes como un cumplido.

Harry asintió—Yo igual, y tampoco es un cumplido, Malfoy.

Continuaron con su caminata hasta salir del castillo, el viento helado les corroía los huesos pero ellos siguieron andando hasta posicionarse en una parte con perfecta vista al lago.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro apoyándose en la corteza de un árbol, el calor emitido por su acompañante les era reconfortante.

—Aunque no cambiaría nada—soltó Harry tras mantenerse callado por un breve lapso.

Draco dirigió su rostro al del moreno y lo contempló por breves instantes antes de apoyar su cabeza en él y susurrar—Yo tampoco.

La noche parecía ser especialmente tranquila, como si todo el mundo mágico con sus criaturas hubiera hecho tregua solo para que aquel día la paz reinara bajo el espectro de la luna y las estrellas.

—Harry—llamó y el moreno le contestó con un sonido ahogado— ¿Por qué me besaste? Quiero decir, la primera vez, si solo era agua, entonces ¿Por qué nosotros...?

El Gryffindor inclinó un poco la cabeza y tomó con sus dedos gruesos y alargados el puntiagudo mentón, alzándolo hasta tener los rozados labios a un par de centímetros de su boca—Creo que solo necesitábamos una excusa.

El beso que se dieron en ese instante marcó un sinfín de posibilidades y caminos que antes no habían estado presentes, la textura del otro los enloquecía y por lo mismo les asustaba, nunca creyeron llegar a eso, jamás lo pensaron, quizás algún sueño traicionero que usualmente tomaban como pesadilla, pero de ahí a que suceda de verdad era...ilusorio.

Piel contra piel, la sensación se incrementaba al tener la carne fría, lo habían descubierto, ellos, juntos, experimentando el uno con el otro, ¿Cuánto más podían aprender?

Aún quedaban tantas cosas, tanta vida y tantos eventos que restaban por suceder, pero... ¿Saben? Es rara la forma en la que se da un inicio, en la que alguien te empieza a gustar y luchas contra eso, es estrambótica la forma en la que tu propia mente y cuerpo parecen negarle la petición de no sentir a tu conciencia, y cuando te das cuenta, tarde, ya sueñas con un futuro para dos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

—Si te soy sincero sí hubiese deseado que las cosas se dieran de otro modo, no por lo que pasó, pero preferiría haberme dado cuenta yo solo antes de que todo el colegio lo haga.

—Bueno, creo que sin ese impulso extra nos habríamos quedado estancados en nada.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero no encuentro un motivo necesario para que hagan algo como... ¡Eso!

Ambos desayunaban en la misma mesa, escogieron la de Ravenclaw porque supuestamente era una zona "neutral", y no les importaba que la mitad de la casa azul se haya arrinconado hasta el otro extremo.

Draco tenía extendido su brazo hacia una pancarta en movimiento que cubría toda la parte trasera del gran comedor, en la imagen se los veía a ellos dos dándose los distintos besos que todos habían presenciado durante ese curso, el del aula de pociones, el del gran comedor y el del lago, porque sí, alguien los había visto y dio aviso al resto de sus compañeros para que puedan ver todo desde las ventanas y los pasillos de los dormitorios. Filch había estado furioso aquel día.

Harry torció la boca y después se encogió de hombros—Cuando salimos en el periódico dijiste que no me preocupara, así que tú has lo mismo.

—Sí pero...esto es... ¡No puedo creer que Dumbledore lo haya consentido!

—En su discurso dejó muy en claro que estaba orgulloso de la unión entre casas y que esto—Harry señaló la imagen—lo demostraba, por eso merecía ser colgado en la pared.

—Una pésima excusa por cierto.

Se decidieron por seguir comiendo hasta que alguien entró al gran comedor, Harry pateó por debajo de la mesa a su pareja quien lo acribilló con la mirada para luego girar a ver quién había entrado— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?—el moreno asintió y con fastidio se puso de pie junto al otro para comenzar a caminar hacia el lugar de los Gryffindor.

Neville tenía un pan en la boca a la vez que miraba significativamente el telón con las imágenes móviles, cuando de pronto, dos figuras obstaculizaron su vista.

Harry y Draco lucían amenazantes por separado, y verlos juntos no hacía más que traerle un mal augurio casi tangible.

El dueño de Trevor se resignó a morir en manos de sus compañeros de curso, total, ya se esperaba una defunción deplorable de todas formas.

Pero cuando cerró los ojos no sintió nada, tan solo el llamado de Harry pidiéndole que no se asustara.

—Mira—le escuchó decir y de apoco fue separando los párpados, solo para ver a Harry apuntándolo con una varita. Se echó tanto para atrás que terminó derramando su jugo de calabaza.

Draco pareció estar a punto de hablar pero recibió un codazo en las costillas de parte de Harry, el rubio solo suspiró y arranchó de las manos del moreno el trozo de madera y se lo lanzó a Longbottom, quien por acto reflejo la cog...casi la cogió en el aire.

Mientras él recogía la varita, Draco se restregaba la frente y Harry lo veía inspirándole confianza. Y en cuanto tocó la madera sintió una fuerte corriente que lo hizo soltar chispas rojas de la punta...chispas que cayeron en su túnica y la desintegraron un poco.

—Recordé que una vez me contaste que tu varita era herencia de tu padre, bien, no digo que no seas bueno con ella, pero creo que si utilizas una que te elige a ti, la magia fluye mejor, o eso me dijo Ollivander, quien por cierto me asegura que es la varita perfecta para ti, y ya vi que reaccionó así que supongo que no se equivocó—. El elegido miraba con una sonrisa al otro chico que se había quedado con la mente en blanco sosteniendo el artículo en su mano izquierda.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, Harry decidió continuar—Queríamos agradecerte por, emm, creo que ya lo sabes, y aunque yo fui el de la idea, también Draco...

—Ahórratelo, Potter, quedamos en que lo había hecho como un favor para ti y nada más.

El moreno rodó los ojos—Como sea, espero que te sirva. Gracias por todo, Neville—miró pacientemente a Draco quien se removió incómodo.

—Sí, eso.

Harry sonrió satisfecho y los dos partieron de vuelta a su lugar en la mesa donde los Ravenclaws volvían a replegarse en las esquinas al ver que se acercaban.

Neville, sin hallar la cordura, solo movió su varita y de ella se disparó una luz brillante que cruzó todo el comedor directo a la pancarta, pero ésta, en lugar de dañarse, solo añadió nuevas imagenes.

—Ohhh—exclamó todo el comedor al ver una cuarta y quinta escena en donde Draco y Harry se besaban supuestamente cuando habían estado cumpliendo su castigo, y cuando se habían encontrado en la enfermería. Eran las únicas que faltaban.

Neville bajó la varita y sonrió, no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero al parecer entre tantos errores, había podido hacer algo bien.

Uno de sus mejores años, definitivamente.

* * *

Lo terminé :'D

No sé cómo lo hice pero lo terminé TnT  
Sinceramente no sé de dónde salieron la mayoría de situaciones que escribí, creo que estaba borracha(?

Bueno, espero no haberlo hecho tan mal y agradecer a todos los lectores por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, la cual nunca creí que pasaría de las 800 palabras con las que inició 😂  
En verdad, muchas gracias, con sus lecturas y comentarios me hacen los días felices :3  
Y creo que llegó el momento de decir...

 _La commedia è finita_!

Es el primer fic Drarry con más de un capítulo que termino :'D

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
